1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air guide and, more particularly, relates to an air guide covering a main board and for increasing the efficiency of heat dissipation within an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advance of technology, users hope that an electronic apparatus has as many functions as possible. Because the number of electronic components of an electronic apparatus continuously increases, the electronic apparatus becomes hotter and hotter. The heat generated by the electronic components not only increases the temperature of the electronic apparatus, but also affects the durability of the electronic components. Therefore, how to get rid of the heat from within the electronic apparatus is getting more and more important.
In prior arts, how to reduce the temperature of the electronic component comprises the following methods of: (1) disposing a heat sink on the electronic component to dissipate heat; (2) disposing a fan to blow air into the electronic apparatus to cool the heat generated by the electronic component; and (3) lowering the power consumed by the electronic component to reduce heat generation. In order to increase the efficiency of heat dissipation, the surface area of the heat sink needs to be increased, for example, fins of the heat sink are thinner and the number of fins has to be increased as well. The heat sink needs to be made of a material with a higher thermal conductivity (e.g. copper). Additionally, the rotation speed of the fan needs to be increased or the fan needs to be enlarged to increase airflows. Furthermore, the power consumed by each of the electronic component can be reduced by advanced manufacturing process.
Although most electronic apparatuses have a fan disposed on an air inlet or an air outlet, the fan only blows air into the electronic apparatus or sucks air out of the electronic apparatus. Because most electronic apparatuses do not have a special airflow design, that leads to turbulent flows and a lower exchange efficiency of air. Therefore, the efficiency of heat dissipation with the electronic component is indirectly lowered. In order to efficiently cool the heat generated by the electronic apparatus, an air guide is provided in prior art. The air guide covers the electronic components of the electronic apparatus, and is used for guiding air to the heat sinks disposed on the electronic components. However, the air resistances of the heat sinks are high, so most of the blown-in air does not flow through the heat sinks disposed on the electronic components. The efficiency of heat dissipation within the electronic apparatus is therefore lowered.
Accordingly, the invention provides an air guide with at least one heat pipe and at least one heat sink to solve the aforesaid problems.